Rouge, rouge comme mon sang
by dragonichigo
Summary: Harry perd son amour durant la guerre et se retrouve seul face à ses démons quand elle prend fin...  vous pouvez imaginer n'importe quel amant, celui que vous imaginez le mieux /!\ TEXTE ASSEZ TRASH ALORS AME SENSIBLE ABSTENEZ-VOUS


**Rouge, rouge comme mon sang**

* * *

Une. Deux. Six. Douze. Vingt-huit. J'ai arrêté de compter à partir de cinquante. Elles sont beaucoup trop nombreuses à vrai dire. Je regarde la dernière que j'ai faite et dont une goutte de sang s'échappe et serpente le long de mon bras. Elle ressemble à une larme, comme toutes celles que laisse échapper mon cœur depuis des heures et des heures.

Tu es parti. La guerre est fini et ta vie aussi. Tu m'as abandonné, toi qui m'avait soigné et protégé. Toi qui avait fais fuir cette fascination que j'avais fixé sur cette lame, celle qui m'avait aidé à fuir la douleur et la pression que l'on ne cessait de m'infliger au quotidien. Toi qui avait juré de rester pour toujours à mes côtés, de ne jamais disparaître.

Tu étais mon ange aux cheveux de soie et aux yeux en pierres précieuses, un trésor qui m'avait rendu la lumière qui avait été englouti dans les ténèbres de ma vie. J'étais un jouet brisé mais toi tu me voulais, tu m'aimais et tu t'es mis à me reconstruire. Je te voyais faire, incrédule et vibrant d'un fol espoir, mes yeux d'enfants grand ouvert sur toi, ne ratant pas une seule seconde de ta présence à mes côtés.

On a été heureux, hein mon ange ? Moi je l'ai été. Mais maintenant que tu n'es plus, celle qui a été mon amante durant tant d'année venait réclamer sa place perdue. Je la voyais me narguer sous le brillant de la lune alors que je m'éloignais d'elle, me recroquevillant sur moi-même dans un coin de notre chambre, les pupilles dilatées et les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre sa voix.

Si tu savais à quel point elle était convaincante. Elle avait une voix douce et maternelle, très tendre, on pouvait facilement l'imaginer comme une mère berçant son enfant malheureux. Elle me murmurait des promesses de paix, elle chantonnait que je n'aurais plus mal si jamais je la laissais embrasser ma peau, un léger baiser de rien du tout mais qui me ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle me tentait. Affreusement même. Et puis j'ai cédé quand j'ai vu notre lit, celui où on avait fait si souvent l'amour, où tu m'avais pris avec sauvagerie et tendresse, où tu me câlinais et me chuchotais des mots d'amour. Ce lit où désormais je serais seul, chose que je me refuse. Alors j'ai accepté son étreinte, mon ange.

Je l'ai pris et embrassé chastement avant de mettre une de tes chemises et de me glisser sous les draps blancs. Un grand classique. Mais tu disais qu'il n'y avait que le blanc qui allait lorsqu'on faisait l'amour. Les tissus sont doux et portent encore ton odeur, ce parfum que j'adorais renifler dans le creux de ton cou. Je caresse délicatement la lame avant de la faire glisser le long de mes poignets, faisant perler presque avec tendresse des rubis, rajoutant à mes anciennes cicatrices de nouvelles estafilades.

Mais la douleur met trop de temps à partir. Ce n'est pas normal. Avant ça partait rapidement, chassé par cette drôle de souffrance qui chassait mon mal-être. Mais là… là ça marche pas mon amour. Je me met à pleurer de frustration et approfondis ces fissures qui reflète les brisures de mon cœur, le sang ruisselle de plus en plus mais ça ne va pas assez vite pour moi.

Je change de poignet et refait le même schéma mais avec une concentration somnolente. La voix me berce en disant qu'à présent cela ira beaucoup, que je dormirais pour toujours, à l'abri de la douleur et dans le creux de tes bras. Alors c'est ça la mort ? Je m'en fous un peu en fait, je suis pas exigeant : du moment que je te retrouves et que je ne souffres plus, j'accepte.

Je ferme les yeux et me blottis dans les draps. J'ai froid et il fait de plus en plus noir. Mais je commence à sentir ta présence qui m'enlace alors j'ai moins peur et je ronronne presque de plaisir. Le silence commence à prendre place et c'est le souvenir de tes lèvres sur les miennes qui boit mon dernier soupir. Tu es là.

Enfin réunis mon amour… Je t'aime… Pour l'éternité…


End file.
